


Drabbles

by Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Animagus, Bodyswap, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Break Up Talk, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, Podfic Welcome, Sexting, Top Harry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of weekly drabbles, primarily from my Potterotica Fanfic Writing Group The Pen15 is Mightier and some others. Titles will be that week's prompt.https://www.facebook.com/groups/321211598400824/





	1. Black Cloth

Barry White dabbed his damp brow with the black silk cloth. It had been a spectacular performance at the Royal Albert Hall.

He threw the cloth into the crowd where curiously it seemed to levitate in the air for a moment before landing into the outstretched hand of a young witch with raven black hair, square-rimmed glasses and an emerald green tartan dress.

Minerva clutched the cloth to her heart and tucked it into her bra for safe-keeping. She could feel Barry’s magic linger on the black cloth pressed against her breast.

 


	2. Erised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words required for this prompt were Ghost, Frame and Elegant.

Draco stood before the ancient, ornate mirror. It had clawed feet and an elegant gold frame inscribed with writing in a language that he didn’t understand. But he was paying no mind to the frame, it was the reflection in the mirror that had him entranced.

He saw his own reflection staring back at him, only Harry was standing behind, chin resting on his shoulder and a mischievous grin on his lips. Draco reached over his shoulder to touch Harry’s face but he only groped air. He turned and looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. Turning back to the mirror his eyes widened as reflection-Harry placed a small kiss on his cheek. Draco touched the spot on his cheek where the ghost-kiss would have been. Although he hadn’t felt Harry’s lips connect with his skin, the mere sight of it made his skin erupt in goosebumps. His heart raced as he approached the mirror, resting his hand on the cold, smooth glass. Maybe he could reach Harry this way?

“Ah, so you’ve found the Mirror of Erised,” came an amused voice.

Draco spun around and saw Harry approaching him with a knowing smile.

Draco frowned, “You know what this is?”

Harry nodded with a serious expression on his face, “It shows the most desperate desire of a person’s heart. But a word of warning, Draco – however tantalising the mirror is, it doesn’t offer knowledge or truth.”

Draco turned back to look at the mirror and it showed himself and Harry standing before it as they already were.

He smiled and reached for Harry’s hand, “I think this time it does speak the truth.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand back and grinned, “Then the mirror has no power over you. To you, it’s just an ordinary mirror.”

 


	3. Face Battle

Oliver had always had a competitive nature. So did Percy. That’s probably why they got on so well; they’d compete for the top marks in class (Percy would always beat Oliver). They’d compete against one another out on the Quidditch pitch (Oliver would always beat Percy).

Even when it came to kissing, each had an overwhelming desire to win one over the other. It wasn’t so much a kiss as a face battle, each trying to out-grope and out-kiss the other. They took turns winning at that game.

 


	4. Lemon Twist

Draco lay in bed tangled up in the silk bed sheets, sated, exhausted…ashamed. He threw the covers aside and got dressed as quickly as he could.

“This was a mistake,” he said hoarsely struggling to get his jeans on. “A drunken mistake. A moment of weakness…”

He drew a quick glance at the lemon perched on the pillow and felt a fresh wave of guilt.

“This can never happen again,” he declared. “I love apple. Do you understand?”

The lemon said nothing, and an uncomfortable silence stretched out between them. Draco stormed out of the hotel room, afraid that if he looked back he might never leave.

 


	5. Ménage à orgy

Harry shifted uncertainly from one foot to the other. This was not what he had expected. He glanced at the invitation again:

_“You are cordially invited to Draco Malfoy’s bi-annual ménage à orgy at Malfoy Manor. Dress to Impress!”_

“Ménage à orgy…” he muttered with a sinking realisation at his error. This was most definitely not a menagerie.

Maybe he shouldn’t have brought a camera.

“Potter!” called Malfoy over the sea of writhing bodies. “You came! Pun intended. And you brought a camera! You kinky bastard, I never pegged you as a voyeur!”

“Uhh…” Harry stood unsure for a moment while Malfoy looked at him expectantly. Harry shrugged his shoulders in acceptance at the situation. Fuck it.

 


	6. Write a short love story that ends badly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as part of a challenge on the DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart page (and an unofficial continuation of my Drarry fic 'We Open at the Close' because Hermione never learns her lesson!)
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/325397114524016/?ref=group_header

“Fuck Draco,” moaned Harry throwing his head back as he thrust forward, deeper. Draco’s arms shook as his orgasm approached.

“Oh Merlin, I’m coming, I’M COMING—“

The bedroom door flew open and Hermione marched in, arms laden with newly printed S.P.E.W. pamphlets, “Guys, I need your help distributing these---ARGH!”

Draco’s eyes locked with Hermione’s as he came and he screamed in horror. Hermione threw the pamphlets into the air and covered her eyes. 

“GRANGER!” he bellowed. “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” she babbled scrambling to gather the fallen pamphlets.


	7. Freaky Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as part of a challenge on the DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart page for Friday the 13th
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/325397114524016/?ref=group_header

Morning light streamed through the window and roused Draco from his slumber. He rolled over and snuggled into his pillow, enjoying the feeling of cool Egyptian cotton pressed against his skin. He opened his eyes and felt his stomach twist in fright – his vision was blurred.

“Shit,” he muttered sitting bolt upright, desperately rubbing his eyes trying in vain to clear his vision. What was happening? He paused as he felt hair falling over his face, much longer than it should be. Running his hands over his face his heart began to race faster as his fingers grazed a thin scar on his forehead. Glancing down at his body he gasped, “What the fuck?”

“Mmph?” Harry mumbled, still half asleep on his side of the bed. “What’s up?”

“Harry, something’s wrong,” croaked Draco, scrambling for Harry’s glasses and putting them on his own face. His heart sank, his worst fears confirmed – the prescription matched his eyes. He looked down at where Harry should be lying and saw to his confusion and horror, himself. He screwed his eyes shut and pinched himself, “I’m in a dream. No, a _nightmare_. Wake up Draco, please wake up…”

“What are you gibbering about?” grumbled Harry throwing the covers back, annoyed to have his long lie interrupted by Draco’s confused mutterings. He paused and stared for a moment at…himself, sitting next to him in bed.

“What the fuck?” he cried scrambling to his feet. He glanced in the bedroom mirror and squealed as Draco looked back at him instead. “Oh my god. How did this happen?”

“How should I know?” raged Draco, still unwilling to open his eyes. “This is probably your fault somehow.”

“ _My_ fault?” asked Harry incredulously. “I’ve been asleep! How am I to blame for this?”

“Most of the weird shit that happens around here is usually your fault!” cried Draco jumping to his feet. “Come on. Get dressed. We need to go to St Mungo’s.”

 


	8. Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Wood & Marcus Flint cross paths on the Quidditch Dating site Seekr

RockHard69: Hey, hot profile pic. Want 2 fuck?

GotWood75: Wow, str8 2 the point aren’t u?

RockHard69: LOL wot, u want me 2 woo u?

GotWood75: Cant hurt ur chances

RockHard69: Hmm, ok…

RockHard69: You must play Quidditch. I know a Keeper when I see one.

GotWood75: Haha good 1! Well I am a Gryffindor, bt sumfin in my pants is definitely a-Slytherin

RockHard69: Ooh dirty mouth! I like it.

GotWood75: Got any more?

RockHard69: Sure!

RockHard69: Is it true what they say about Quidditch players?

GotWood75: ??

RockHard69: That they have 4 feet of wood between their legs.

GotWood75: HAHA #saveabroomrideaquiddithplayer

RockHard69: Did you say ‘Petrificus Totalus’? Bcoz uv made me stiff.

GotWood75: OMG haha. OK bt u had me @ ‘dirty mouth’

 


	9. Coffee

“Next customer, please!” cried Draco.

“Morning, Malfoy,” smirked Harry leaning against the countertop adding quietly. “You were away in a hurry this morning.”

“Potter,” he replied stiffly. He knew going home with Harry last night was a bad idea. _Just play it cool_ , he told himself. Clearing his throat he turned towards the espresso machine, “Your usual?”

“Please,” Harry nodded.

“Sugar?” asked Draco stirring the contents of the paper cup.

“Aren't I sweet enough already? Besides, you know I like my coffee like my men,” purred Harry. “Strong and bitter with a lot of head.”

The paper cup slipped from Draco’s hand and the contents exploded all over the floor.

 


	10. Amortentia

“Can anyone correctly identify this potion?” asked Professor Slughorn. Tom raised his hand immediately and Slughorn nodded to him, “Yes, Tom?”

“It’s Amortentia, sir,” he replied. “The most powerful love potion in the world. It smells different to each person according to what attracts them.”

Slughorn gave Tom an appraising smile, “Very good, Tom. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, Amortentia is easily identifiable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen…”

Tom stared into the bubbling cauldron of love potion. Everyone else around him had dreamy expressions and goofy smiles on their faces.

 _Curious_ , he thought. _I can’t smell anything._

 


	11. Animagus

Crookshanks sat crouched under a bush alongside Mrs. Norris. It had become routine for the caretaker’s cat to accompany him on his hunting expeditions on a Saturday evening. Suddenly a movement to the far right caught his eye and he tensed, extending his long claws, ready to pounce.

“What is it?” meowed Mrs. Norris.

“Shh!” hissed Crookshanks. “They’ll hear you!”

As the creature approached, only slightly smaller than himself, Crookshanks sprung his hind legs back and pounced.

“YEOW!” cried the mysterious creature. Crookshanks looked down and gasped as his eyes fell upon the most beautiful cat he had ever seen - a grey tabby with square spectacle markings around its piercing green eyes.

It was love at first sight.

 


	12. I Love You/ No, You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drarry: Fanfiction and Fanart Prompt
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/325397114524016/?ref=group_header

“Astoria, don’t leave like this,” Draco pleaded. “I love you.”

“No, you don’t,” she replied flatly, shoving the last of her belongings into a small suitcase she’d placed an Undetectable Extension charm onto. Draco’s shoulders sagged.

“Okay you’re right,” he admitted. “But this seemed like the part of our fight where I should say it.”

Astoria rolled her eyes, “That’s about the most honest thing you’ve said to me in a long time.”

Draco hung his head in shame and said nothing. She paused for a moment and looked up at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend and sighed; he may be an utter arse and a terrible beau, but despite her better judgement she still cared for the man.

“Look,” she began and Draco looked up at her expectantly. “If I’m being entirely honest with you, I had suspected for a while.”

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise, “You did?”

Astoria shrugged, “You were obsessed with him all through our school days--”

“I was not!” he argued, then closed his mouth and fell silent under her incredulous gaze.

“You were,” she reaffirmed. “You both were. I thought once we’d left school, you’d get over him and move on with your life - move on with me, hopefully. But when you got assigned to be partners with him in the Auror programme, I think I knew even then that this was all going to come to a head.”

“I haven’t done anything, Astoria,” he argued. “I didn’t betray you.”

“You didn’t cheat on me,” she acknowledged. “But you wanted to.”

Draco didn’t answer. Astoria nodded - his silence spoke volumes. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she approached Draco, squeezing his arm gently.

“It’s okay, Draco,” she assured him. “We’ll still be friends. But you need to talk to Harry about this.”

Draco nodded sadly, “Okay.”

 


	13. Holding Hands

“How did he take the news?” asked Harry.

“About as well as I had expected him to,” he replied lightly, although his expression was tense. 

“That bad, eh?” mused Harry.

Draco sighed, “Honestly, I don’t know what else I was expecting. Mother has always been more amenable to change, but my Father...he’s very set in his ways.”

“What did he say?” Harry pressed.

“That I was letting him down,” said Draco. “That I would bring the family name into ill-repute if I married someone that could diminish our status with the old Wizarding community.”

Harry’s heart sank. He suspected Lucius Malfoy would say as much, but he had held out hope that Draco’s father would be more understanding - or at least prioritise his only son’s happiness over archaic traditions.

Harry tentatively reached out for Draco’s hand, grazing his fingers across Draco’s knuckles in a featherlight touch. It took Draco a moment before he responded, carefully interlacing their fingers together. Harry didn’t have the words to console Draco - no words seemed sufficient to explain how deeply hurt he was - but this small gesture of comfort was just what Draco needed in that moment.


	14. Comfortable in Your Own Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was the following poem extract:
> 
> Watch carefully  
> the magic that occurs  
> when you give a person  
> enough comfort  
> to just be themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as part of a drabble challenge on the DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart page.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/325397114524016/?ref=group_header

 

Harry stared at his dour reflection in the mirror, feeling increasingly despondent. He picked up the small glass bottle on the bathroom countertop and read the instructions again:

_‘Sleakeazy’s Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment - Two drops tames even the most bothersome barnet!’_

He glanced at the two now-empty bottles of Sleakeazy’s discarded in the waste paper basket and back to his mop of messy black hair, entirely unchanged. Even the might of magic could not tame his wild tresses.

He’d tried combing it down with hot oils, waxes, hair sprays and potions, but nothing worked. It just sprang back into place (or more accurately all over the place). The sad thing was, Harry had always quite liked his hair. It was just like his father’s (a fact that Harry was rather proud of) and he thought it rather suited him.

But with his and Draco’s upcoming nuptials, Harry felt he really ought to make an effort with his appearance. Draco had taken over most of the wedding planning, which suited Harry just fine - he trusted Draco’s judgement and they both agreed that Draco was the more stylish of the two - so the very least he could do was walk down the aisle looking like he’d made an effort.

Harry sighed. He was doomed to forever look like he’d just crawled out of bed.

“What are you up to?” asked Draco watching Harry curiously. Harry shrugged.

“Trying and failing to get this (he waved at his hair) under control,” he grumbled.

Draco frowned, “Your hair’s always been a bird’s nest, why are you bothering with it now?”

“Because I don’t want to look like I’ve been dragged through a bush backwards on my wedding day!” he snapped, slamming the offending potion onto the marble countertop. “I know I’ve not had much input into the wedding--”

“Like I’m going to trust you with flowers and seating arrangements,” he drawled, rolling his eyes. Harry shook his head and continued.

“I just want to show you that I’m taking the day as seriously as you are,” he explained. “I don’t want to turn up my usual scruffy old self. I just want you to be able to look at me and be proud to call me your husband. Does that make sense?”

Draco stepped forward and snatched the potion off of the counter and turned the bottle over in his hand a couple of times.

“No, that makes absolutely no sense at all,” he quipped tossing the potion into the bin. “I’m not marrying you for your hair, Harry, I’m marrying you because I love you. And I don’t much care what your hair looks like on the day, so long as you turn up on time and say ‘I do’ when it counts. I don’t want you to change because you’re perfect just as you are. Besides,” Draco slipped his arms around Harry’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I like your hair just the way it is. The way it’s always been.”

Harry frowned, “You’re only saying that to make me feel better.”

“If I were trying to make you to feel better, I’d do this,” purred Draco, splaying his fingers through Harry’s hair, massaging his scalp. Harry sighed and closed his eyes contentedly, letting his head fall back as Draco continued to tease his hair and leave a trail of wet kisses down his neck.

“Mmm, that feels good,” he murmured.

“I love everything about you, but I especially love your hair,” said Draco. “I love that you always look like I’ve just shagged you.”

A pleasant shiver went up Harry’s spine as Draco’s teeth gently nipped his earlobe. Draco knew all the right buttons to push to get Harry in the mood.

“Speaking of which, I know something that’ll make you feel even better,” Draco teased. “But I warn you - it’ll mess your hair up even more.”

Harry grinned, “Lead the way.”

Draco tugged Harry’s hand and he gladly followed him out of the bathroom into the bedroom. He supposed if Draco could learn to love his messy hair, he could too.


	15. Fireworks

Sirius didn’t care if it was cheesy or cliched, he’d already talked himself out of kissing Remus under the mistletoe on Christmas Day and he’d been mentally kicking himself ever since. He wasn’t going to miss his chance this time.

The entire school stood out on the Hogwarts grounds, staring up at the night sky in excited anticipation of the spectacular annual Hogmanay fireworks display that Headmaster Dumbledore organised. In unison, everyone began to chant the countdown and Sirius’ heart began to race.

“Ten...nine...eight…”

Mustering all of his Gryffindor courage, Sirius took a deep breath and turned towards Remus, and his breath hitched as he found his best friend’s face already close to his own. Remus wasn’t counting down with the rest of the students. The nervous swipe of his pink tongue across his chapped lips, the way his eyes were slightly narrowed and staring with a fiery intensity into Sirius’, it was as though he were bracing himself for the right moment, too…

“Seven...six...five…”

Sensing his courage failing him again, Sirius stole himself and before the countdown was even finished, he cupped Remus’ cheeks in his hands, closed his eyes because he was a damn coward and leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

“Four...three...two...one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Sirius didn’t hear the students and staff heralding in a new year with cheers and whoops of delight, nor did he notice the inky black sky erupt into a beautiful array of colours as fireworks exploded and whizzed in all directions. He was solely focused on the gentle press of his and Remus’ lips, and his heart leapt as he felt Remus begin to kiss him back…

James laughed and slapped Sirius jovially on the shoulder.

“You berk!” he cried over the sound of cheers and fireworks exploding overhead. “You’re supposed to wait ‘til the end of the countdown to kiss him!”

Lily slapped James on the arm and berated him for ruining the moment, but Sirius and Remus paid him no mind, either. They were too caught up in the moment and each other.


End file.
